State of the Game: Feb 2012
State of the Game: Feb. 2012 Greetings adventurers! This will be but the first of many "State of the Game" posts for Clash of the Dragons. With the shadow of another year behind us we look to the horizon as new features and improvements begin to take root for a bigger, better, more clash-y Clash of the Dragons. We've introduced zones, a card set and a plethora of other new and exciting features. There were some growing pains along the way, and the road was more than a little bumpy in a few spots but we learned from our experiences and grew alongside the community with every step we took. ='Getting Started'= 2012 started with a rush of excitement for us and the community as we released our first new set of cards, (2nd Clash: The Crystalline Depths). The Crystalline Depths was a big success and we learned a great many things with its release, you can expect to see similar sets of cards in the future as we continue to arm players with a new arsenal of deadly cards to battle newer and more potent opponents. ='Player vs. Player'= Also for the future of Clash, you can rest assured that these new opponents are not simply limited to AI Controlled Creatures. Clash will be receiving some major Player vs. Player overhauls complete with prizes. ='Clan vs. Clan'= That said, players should start farming cards and working together as a Clan, as future content will test a groups’ ability to work together and strategize as a team to overcome both AI Controlled opponent's and other Clans. ='The Nexus'= Some time ago, we sent some of our best and brightest into a new zone we designed, the zone was made up entirely of sand and mud, our excitement mounted as the group set forth. However, tragedy struck as our adventurers all sank into the grainy confines of the earth as a result of having too many extra cards, equipment and crafting ingredients. In memory of those brave souls, we created a new feature known as 'The Nexus' which will resolve this issue. The Nexus will allow players to discover crafting recipes from cards, equipment, and other materials which will create new items of all varieties. The Nexus will receive updates which will add new recipes for players to discover; some recipes will be publicly released and others will need to be discovered by players. It will be coming in the near future. ='Drop Rates'= Players have expressed concerns regarding drop rates in recent days, many of these concerns focused on Zone 4. After some very careful consideration we recently increased the drop rates from the Zone 4 and Zone 5 quest bosses. However, going forward players should expect more generous drop rates than we have used in the past. This doesn't mean you'll find every single hard-to-find drop during your first run through a zone, but this should result in significantly fewer runs to acquire said cards. ='Dragons, Tea and Councils'= The voice and feedback of our community is very important to us here at 5th Planet Games, and for this reason we created a Council for our other games, (Dawn of the Dragons and Legacy of a Thousand Suns) which is comprised of various members of the community. This council is a direct representative of the player base and assists us in providing the best experience possible for our players. In the future, we will start accepting applications for a Clash Council, at this time we have no estimated date as to when we'll start seeking these members, but just know that it's coming. ='Closing'= There will be a lot of changes for Clash in 2012, we have a lot of ambition and quite a few goals and ideas we want our players to dive right into and start enjoying. The State of the Game post is something players can expect to see more frequently as time goes on. Our hope is that this will help our players feel better informed about what we have coming to the future of Clash. Thank you for reading, and as always, Stay Beautiful, Clash Community. Category:State of the Game